Pokemon: Warlords of Oros
by Krisdavalos1
Summary: Thousands of years before the events of the Oros region, eighteen kingdoms went to war to claim the land of Oros. Eighteen warriors were chosen to save the Oros region from destruction and to bring the eighteen kingdoms back and bring peace back to the land of Oros.
1. Lost Kingdom

**I don't Pokémon or Total Drama or some OCs just my OCs.**

A man in a golden robe sits down on a throne as he watches his son play with a small creature that looks like a gray chinchilla.

"My son one day you will become the ruler this region needs." The man said to himself just as he looked out the window.

"Father come play with us." His son asked with the chinchilla smiling at him.

"Alright son." He said with a smile.

**00000**

**The Oros region, far from many other regions, divided into eighteen kingdoms, unfortunately the eighteen kingdoms are now at war with each other; however legends say that a group of mercenaries will bring peace to the land of Oros and reunite the eighteen kingdoms together.**

**00000**

**The Kingdom of Yoake**

**00000**

A large group of warriors walk together in a courtyard as they entered the doors of a castle. Within the group was a tall, slim man with dark brown eyes and reddish brown hair wearing black pants and shirt, a bright long sleeved red jacket and red rectangle framed glasses, the man was being held by the arms and held by a thick rope around the wrists.

"Lord Takehiko, we bring you this man charged for the crime of illegal chemical usage that caused an almost absolute destruction of the kingdom of Yoake, its citizens and Pokémon." The lead guard said to a blonde man with light blue eyes wearing a blue jacket, white shirt and black pants, with a black ring on his finger.

"I see..." Takehiko said as he got up and walked up to the restrained man. "What is your name sir?" He asked him.

The man spat in Takehiko's face and answered him in a very angry tone. "Allistar, Edward Allistar, I swear if you ruin my work I will end you!" He roared in anger as the guards held him back.

"My lord we shall put this man into the dungeon we shall execute him at nightfall." The guard said dragging Edward away.

"…father…do you really believe I can truly reunite the Oros region, bring back the eighteen kingdoms and unite as one?" Takehiko asked as he looked out the window of his throne room as a small gray chinchilla creature scurried up to Takehiko and got onto his shoulder.

"ccino." It said happily to its master.

"Minccino you think I can do this?" Takehiko asked making the Pokémon nod happily. "Thank you Minccino." He said to his Pokemon just as one of his guards ran into the throne room with fear in his eyes.

"Milord the kingdom of Ryuu has invaded Yoake and lady LeRue is attacking everyone on the streets." The guard said.

Takehiko nodded by the guard's warning until…"How on Earth do you know that Charmaine LeRue is out attacking the citizens?" Takehiko asked the guard who looked around nervously.

"Fine then, Gible attack this fool!" The man ordered making a small blue shark-like dragon attack Takehiko and Minccino.

"Minccino use Hyper Voice!" Takehiko ordered making Minccino run in front of Gible and yell making large blue rings appear out of its mouth and blew Gible and the guard out of the throne room. "There's no way I will be able to defeat Charmaine by myself, I need that Allistar man's help against this woman." He said as he ran out of the throne room and dashed to the guards who were taking Edward to the dungeon.

**00000**

**Yoake Castle Hallway**

**00000**

The guards drag Edward to the dungeon, while they were not looking Edward looked up at the ceiling and saw a black dot that made him smile to himself.

"Why are you smiling Allistar?" The guard asked Edward only for the latter to point straight ahead making the guards see a very beautiful girl in a white and pink kimono. "Madam you can't be here, there is a war going on and this castle is in danger." He said before she launched two large black balls of energy at them knocking both out and setting Edward free.

"Thanks Zorua." Edward said just as the woman transformed into a black fox with short triangular ears and red paws.

"Zor." It said as the two ran off only to bump into Takehiko and Minccino.

"YOU!" Edward roared as Zorua got into a battle stance.

"Edward I understand your anger towards me, but the circumstances now are much greater than this trivial conflict of ours, I require your assistance, Charmaine LeRue has invaded Yoake and with your intelligence we may be able to fend her off." Takehiko explained.

"And may I question, why should I aid the man who sentenced me to execution?" He asked the prince.

"Because if you aid me, we will leave you be with your experiments forever." Takehiko explained to him.

"…very well, I will aid you, but this is only a temporary alliance." Edward growled just as the wall was blasted away by a large gray and black lizard with black and red blades accompanied with a deathly paled skin woman with long wavy jet black hair, red eyes, long legs and pronounced curves wearing a long sleeved tight fitting low cut black dress and black high heeled ankle boots.

"LeRue!" Takehiko roared.

"…out with the old…in with the new." She said snapping her fingers making the large dragon shoot a large orange beam of energy at the duo and their Pokémon sending them blasting off into the sky. "Now with this puny kingdom in my possession, I am one step closer to accomplishing my goals to rule all of Oros." Charmaine said coldly as she sat down on the throne.

**00000**

Takehiko and Edward crash land into a forest where there was no other life around except for them and the plants around them.

"Damn, a king at the very loss of his throne." Takehiko said glumly.

"A king with no throne is no more than a jester without a staff, now while you begin your conquest to claim your throne back and get yourself killed, I shall go my own way and continue to make new discoveries about this world before I to die from this war.

"What do you mean war?" Takehiko asked.

"For a king you don't seem to understand what ruling a kingdom means, the eighteen kingdoms of Oros have gone to war, Charmaine LeRue the ruler of the kingdom of Ryuujin has begun her domination of claiming all the kingdoms starting with yours." Edward explained.

"Well if I want to claim my kingdom back I will need your help." Takehiko said.

"Our deal was never determined, and it was only for fending off LeRue, but look where we turned out now." Edward said to him angrily.

"Don't you have something in this world you want to protect?" Takehiko asked making Edward stay silent for a minute.

"My research is what I care for the most, I wish to use my research and my knowledge to end this war, and to advance Oros in the sciences." Edward said as he picked up Zorua.

"Then please Edward, to protect all those who need our help and to advance your science, let us work together and save Oros from destruction." Takehiko said to him.

"…very well, we may be on odd terms, but you and I have very similar goals, you have my trust, but once this war is over we will be back to the way it is now." Edward said to him.

"Very well then, partner." Takehiko said putting his hand out for Edward to shake only for the latter to decline.

"Let us be off then, the closest village around here will be about a two travel to the west." Edward said pointing a finger to the west.

"Very well then, let us be off." Takehiko said. _"Why must I be tortured to travel with someone as crude as him." _He thought.

"_Why must the gods make me suffer to travel with a fool such as him?" _Edward asked to himself in his mind.

"**And there, now for those who might say that the chapter was short, that was the purpose, this chapter is supposed to just more or less explain the motives for Takehiko and Edward to join forces to claim back the kingdom of Yoake, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the beginning of this now going to be a long story, though not as long as the Oros Region, also for those whose submitted Gym leader OCs for the Oros region I will need all the information for them again because of the loss of information so here are all the gym leaders you all submitted and their main Pokémon.**

**Gym Leaders**

**Fire – Oliver - Magmortar**

**Grass – Mable - Cacturne**

**Electric – Macy - Jolteon**

**Bug – Harold - Forretress**

**Psychic – Roy - Chimecho**

**Rock – Jack - Rhyperior**

**Dark – Melissa - Umbreon**

**Flying – Ava - Altaria**

**Steel – Keith - Metagross**

**Dragon – Finn - Garchomp**

**Fairy – Evelyn – Togekiss**

**I'm sorry for all those who submitted but I hope that the next chapters will make up for it, please PM all the information to me and keep being awesome so with all that said I want to wish you guys a good night to the start of the new year, you guys have yourselves a good night and take care.**

**-Kris ;)**

**Heroes of Oros**

**Takehiko Kazukura**

**Edward Allistar**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Rulers of Oros**

**Yoake - Takehiko Kazukura (Formerly) Charmaine LeRue (Current)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Ryuujin – Charmaine LeRue (Currently)**


	2. Trusting Allies

**I don't Pokémon or Total Drama or some OCs just my OCs.**

It had been over 32 hours since Takehiko and Edward began their travels.

"Let us rest here for the time being Edward." Takehiko said as he sat down on the ground.

"Very well, however we have to move out fast, we don't want to be attacked by any bandits." Edward said making both Zorua and Minccino hide in fear.

"Did you really have to mention Bandits in front of Minccino?" he said angrily.

"It's the truth." Edward answered before going to grab something. "Where is my book of formulas?"

"Hey! You looking for this?" Asked a voice from above.

The voice came from an average sized woman with gray eyes. She was very slim with a small chest and hips. She had silver hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a long sleeved white tunic covering her well-toned arms and white fitted pants with knee high silver boots covering her legs. She had a small black book in her hand.

"Hey you give me back my book!" Edward barked.

"Catch me if you can." She said hopping through the trees.

"Damn you woman, get back here!"

"Edward wait!" Takehiko said as he began to run after him.

**00000**

Edward continued to chase after the woman with anger in his eyes.

"Come on! You got to be faster if you want this book!" She taunted.

"I will end you when I catch you." Edward growled.

"Let's see." She said as she blew on a leaf that emitted an echo.

"What is with this girl?" He asked himself before a large purple crescent blade lashed out from Edward's left side. "What the hell!?"

"Did you think I'd come here alone?" She said as a small white dog with a curved blade on its head leaped out to her side.

"Absol."

"So you have an Absol, so be it against my Zorua it'll be an even match." Edward barked.

"She didn't just mean Absol." A deep voice said from behind Edward making him turn to see who it was.

He was a large and round man with muscles on his arms and a thin strap of facial hair going from his sideburns to his chin. He had small green eyes and short brown hair that spiked up on the front. He was wearing a black shirt under a sleeveless army green jacket that was opened to show his shirt, he also wore baggy green camo pants, brown and shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

"Who are you two!?" Edward asked before he saw Zorua get hit by a black and purple fist coming from a small light blueish green golem with gold straps, dark blue patches on its body, and green eyes.

"Lett."

"You're right, after a long time waiting for her it feels good to just get out of the trees, stretch my legs, and crack some skulls." The large man said cracking his knuckles as he charged towards Edward.

"Fine then, bring it." Edward said getting ready as he heard the larger man roar only to get struck in the back by the woman. "Oh s…s…shit." He grunted before getting punched by the large man. "Damn…"

**00000**

Takehiko was all alone as he was not able to keep up with Edward.

"That fool, he should've just let her go with the book, but of course not." He grunted. "Where did that man go off to?"

"Looks like a poor little fly just flew right into my sights." A voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Takehiko ordered before he got caught in a trap that left him upside down and hanging from a tree.

"Lights out, prey…" the voice said as a yellow and black monster with two antennas walked in front of him and placed its hands on the sides of Takehiko's head and began to electrocute him.

"_Father…I'm…sorry."_ He thought before he fell unconscious.

"Electabuzz." It said.

"…perfect." The voice said as he picked Takehiko up and walked into the forest.

**00000**

Takehiko woke up wrapped around in a rope, but luckily he found Edward, but trapped with him.

"Edward wake up!" Takehiko said making Edward wake up.

"Come at me you…oh…oh great trapped with you." He grunted.

"Where do you think we are?" he asked.

"You're in our territory, this part of the forest is ours, and you two are trespassing." A man with mustache in a white shirt with black pants said.

"Who are you!?" Edward growled.

"Call me Masaharo, and I believe you've met my enforcers." He said just as the woman and the large man appeared along with another man.

The man had bright blue eyes, and blackish blue hair that was tied into a ponytail. He was an average sized man with peach skin and a slight amount of muscle. He wore a fitted black and blue long sleeved checkered shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

"Allow me to introduce them to you." He said to Takehiko and Edward. "The woman that led you two is Seraphina Moone." He said.

"Nothing personal professor." She said putting the book back in his hands.

"The big guy who knocked you out is Raiden Bulkside." He said.

Raiden crossed his arms. "Be lucky I couldn't knock your clock anymore." He said making Edward glare at him.

"And finally he is Dryden Jasper, he's the man who shocked you out of commission." Masaharo said.

"Sorry for the shock, seems like you two aren't bandits after all." Dryden said apologetically.

"Now may I ask, who are you two?" Masaharo asked.

"I am Takehiko Kazukura, and he is Edward Allistar, all we were doing was trying to make it to the village by here trying to reach the other kingdoms and warn them about Charmaine LeRue and her conquest to take control of all the kingdoms."

"I see, so you're also going against LeRue as well?" Masaharo asked.

"Yes, I was the ruler of Yoake."

"Very well then, Dryden, Raiden set up our convoy and we'll begin to our trek to the village." He ordered the two men. "You two will be riding with me."

**00000**

Takehiko and Edward were riding in a small wagon alongside Masaharo as he, Seraphina, Raiden, and Dryden were riding on large green goats.

"This is just degrading." Edward mumbled.

"So may I ask you Masaharo, why exactly are you against LeRue?" Takehiko asked.

"Before I found these three I used to be part of the kingdom of Ryuujin, but I ultimately betrayed her because of her treatment to other villagers and left the kingdom." He answered.

"I see."

"My father was killed by LeRue, and because of her my mother was taken captive, and my brother disappeared, all I want is vengeance." Seraphina said clenching her fist.

"I was accused of being crazy, personally I don't really have any affiliation with LeRue." Dryden exclaimed making Takehiko and Edward look at him awkwardly.

"What about you Raiden?" Takehiko asked.

"It's personal, I don't like talking about it." Raiden grunted.

"Raiden isn't the most talkative person." Seraphina said.

"So what's the relationship between you two?" Masaharo asked.

"A temporary alliance, but once we are finished with Charmaine LeRue our alliance is done." Edward answered.

"I see…" He said before being stopped by Dryden.

"Sir, my Gogoat is sensing danger from a couple yards away, and it seems to be Ryuujin soldiers." Dryden said.

"Dammit, why are they so close to the village?" He asked.

"Knowing it, LeRue is just wanting to torture the villagers." Seraphina answered.

"Can you two fight?" He asked with Edward and Takehiko nodding their heads. "Perfect, alright Raiden you take the lead, Dryden, Sera you two follow behind him, and you two will be right here with me in the back."

"Roger!" the three said.

"These four act like a squadron." Edward said.

"Something we need to start realizing." Takehiko said to him.

"I said this is a temporary alliance, we do not have to truly work together, I just need to tolerate you."

"_Why must the gods make me suffer?"_ Takehiko thought to himself.

"_I may regret having these two with me."_ Masaharo said in his head.

**00000**

**Nighttime Outside the village**

Two guards were outside the village taking their posts as Takehiko, Edward, and the others were hiding within the darkness.

"We are being stealthy about this right?" Takehiko asked.

"…Raiden." Masaharo said making the large man walk right next to him.

"You and me Golett." He said making the small golem hit its fists together as he walked out of the darkness.

"Hey YOU! Who are you, what is your business here?" The guard asked.

"Shadow Punch." Raiden whispered making Golett launch two large black and purple fists at the guards knocking both of them out. Perfect, alright it's all clear." He said making everyone walk towards him.

"Dryden, cut the power." Masaharo commanded.

"Electabuzz, use Shock Wave." Dryden said making Electabuzz shoot a blue stream of electricity into the ground that after a few minutes shut down all the power within the village.

**00000**

**Inside the village**

"Captain, the village's electrical power has just been cut out." A guard reported.

"No matter, we already know what the problem is, open the gate." The man said.

"Yessir."

**00000**

The gang hid within the darkness just as the gates opened up.

"They know it's us, let's just go in and find the man who is responsible for this." Masaharo said with everyone nodding their heads.

As the gang walked into the village they were ultimately caught by a group of guards with a large bearded man stading with them.

"So these are the spies who are trying to stop lady LeRue's domination." The large man said.

"Fool, do you not understand what LeRue will do once she's done, she will dispose of you when you've outlasted your usefulness." Masaharo said.

"Don't care, as long as I get paid, I don't care what happens." He said.

"Damn fool." Masaharo muttered. "NOW!" He yelled making a large black frog drop a ball making it explode and unleash a large amount of smoke blinding the enemy.

"Absol, use Night Slash!" Seraphina commanded making Absol's blade glow purple and slice all the enemy guards.

"You're going down bub!" Raiden roared as he tackled the large man only for the man to lock hands with him.

"Grr…you're strong." The man grunted.

"Zorua use Shadow Ball!" Edward commanded making Zorua shoot a dark ball of energy at the enemy and hitting him in the face allowing Raiden to throw the man.

"…thanks." Raiden said.

"No problem." Edward said only to notice that the enemy man getting up angrily.

"Now you punks have made me mad." He growled. "DIE!" He roared only for Minccino to blow him away with a fast Hyper Voice.

"To get my kingdom back, I have to defeat you first." Takehiko said before he looked back and saw the villagers cheering and praising them.

**00000**

**Morning inside the village**

The group was outside the village ready to leave.

"Masaharo, thank you for helping us get over here, unfortunately no one here is able to join our army with no Pokémon." Takehiko said.

"That is fine because I happen to know a few people that will be able to help." He said just as Seraphina, Raiden, and Dryden walked by to them with large bags on them. "These three will accompany you on your journey, if I recall legend says that eighteen mercenaries will band together to defeat the forces of evil, so with these three and you two that's already five members in the party."

"Very well, we're grateful for your help Masaharo." Edward said as he and Takehiko bowed to him.

"You three better watch these two carefully, you hear?" He said.

"Yessir!" the three said in unison.

"I'll keep this village protected while you go on ahead; I believe the kingdom of Hono is just a three day travel by Gogoat." Masaharo said to them.

"Then to Hono it is. Masaharo thank you for your help." Takehiko said.

"Be careful, and may the gods be with you…milord." Masaharo said putting his hand over his heart.

"Well then, come on boys let's head out." Seraphina said getting on her Gogoat.

"Yep to Hono!" Dryden said getting on.

"It's going to be a long trip, let's not waste any more time." Raiden said as he settled up.

"Very well, onward everyone to Hono!" Takehiko said as they set off to Hono.

"_May the gods be with you all, you better come back alive."_ Masaharo said in his head.

"**DONE, so glad to finally bring this chapter to a close. Sorry I took long guys, but I hope the wait was worth it. So now Takehiko and Edward just recruited Seraphina, Raiden, and Dryden, and are now heading towards Hono. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys are enjoying all of my stories. I want to wish you guys a goodnight, and take care. Keep being awesome you guys."**

**-Kris ;)**

**Heroes of Oros**

**Takehiko Kazukura**

**Edward Allistar**

**Seraphina Moone**

**Dryden Jasper**

**Raiden Bulkside**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Rulers of Oros**

**Yoake - Takehiko Kazukura (Formerly) Charmaine LeRue (Current)**

**Hono - ?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Ryuujin – Charmaine LeRue (Currently)**


End file.
